This invention relates to a process for packing shirred tubular food casings, wherein the shirred stick is enclosed by a net packing.
Packed, shirred tubular casings are drawn onto a filling tube for the mechanical production of sausage or similar meat products, and are filled in portions with raw sausage meat.
In this procedure, it is quite conventional to enclose the shirred tubular casing with a tubular net for transport and soaking before filling up.
In the case of net packaging known hitherto, discs have to be positioned at the ends of the shirred tubular casing (shirred stick), for drawing onto the filling tube and for fixing it during an automatic filling procedure on the filling tube.
The known processes for the production of net packings have therefore the great disadvantage that not only a large number of holding discs or rings have to be kept in stack, but also net tubes having the most varied diameters caused by the greatly differing diameter of the food casings.
Moreover, an automatic packing operation of shirred sticks in a net tube is also greatly complicated and expensive due to the insertion of the holding dics into the net tube.